Different
by xXsky-lightsXx
Summary: Bella is a bit of a rebel, Edward is a bad boy, both struggle against their ability just to give into each other and their desires. Lemons later, language, PLEASE R&REVIEW! First Fanfic


Disclaimer: Ain't mine, anything recognisable belongs to their original writers. No copyright infringement intended.

Through some weird magical forces, I found myself in Forks. Or better known as middle-o-nowhere-population-close-to-zero, it was a town where you knew that your neighbors sisters kids uncle in law, had a wart 16 days ago. Everybody knew everybody, my mother believed that moving in with my chief-of-police father would stop this "attitude" and "behavior". I couldn't blame her, Im not the easiest kid on the block. The local law enforcement officers in the busy metropolitan area that I moved from knew me well enough, I was part of the "trouble gang". They always kept their eyes on us, which wasn't hard, we would be the only teenagers dressed alike in dark colours , all clumped together in the late hours at night or early hours in the morning.  
But now I was I have entered into a new school, where I was now not part of the freaky gang, now I am on my own, just the weirdo in the corner.  
Luckily Charlie wasn't aware of the real reasons, but somehow he wasn't convinced with my " miss you dad" excuse to move down with him when he met me at the airport in one of my usual attire,multiple chains with ripped skinny jeans and my extra heavy eyeliner. He gave me a skeptical once over and pursed his lips as I awkwardly struggled with my bags.  
"Its good to see you Bells"  
"Its good to see you to dad." I replied with a weak smile, as he took the bags off me. The awkward silence continued until we were inside the car just as it begun to sprinkle.  
"I enrolled you into a school." he begun quietly  
"Thanks" I mumbled  
"Did you wanted to start school on monday? Or did you wanted to wait a little more"  
I contemplated on his offer, a few days off did sounded good. I then came to a realization that it would only result in me in front of the television, and staying in would also mean prolonging the torture of starting in a new school.  
"No, that's okay"  
We drove through long winding roads that had ever green trees lining each side. I only vaguely remember these roads from my childhood, but as Charlie turned and drove into the front yard of the house it all came back to me, like a montage of childhood memories.  
I was left to unpack by myself in my old room and soon the silence was beginning to creep up to me. I turned on the radio but the foreign radio stations did nothing to comfort my homesickness, I shut it off as the rain begun it's encore.  
My phone vibrated in my jeans, it was a text message from Renee asking if I made it okay. I simply replied with a 'yes'.  
My finger lingered on the call button when I hits Bree's number in the phonebook.  
"H-hello" a coarse voice sounded on the other side of the line.  
"Hey Bree it Bella"  
"Ooh Hey, sorry still in bed" she sounded clearer this time  
"who is it babe" I heard a silky voice on the other side with Bree  
"Its Bella, shh Riley go back to sleep, Sorry Bella, anyway how is it there?"  
"Population close to zero, and you know how much I hate that, starting in a new school tomorrow so you can imagine that." I paused, I didn't expect a reply to that, majority of the gang dropped out off school like flies, Bree was one off them, she wouldn't really know of the experience " So how's the gang?"  
"Good, good. They broke into the junk yard yesterday, and went fucking ape!" she sounded more excited this time. "it was hilarious, you would have loved it there. You know cars and all. But of course the cops turned up and James got arrested for setting some things on fire." I would have loved the junk yard I signed. I heard Bree giggle and Riley whispering, so I said my good byes and hung up

It was hard to fall asleep in my old bed, it didn't quite feel the same and the thought of a new school didn't help. Charlie drove me to school that morning in the police cruiser, I made a mental cringe and noted that I would need a ride on my own as we got there early.  
"Have a good day" was the only conversation that occurred I nodded in response as the begun driving away.  
The lady at the office was the first, she stared. I knew that this would probably be the case for the rest of the school. By the time I left the office the school had busied up, and on the queue they all stared. I sat at the back of the classroom, all of the fuckers kept turning around to look at me, they didn't even try to cover up.  
The day continued in the same manner. Until I reached the cafeteria and a girl named Jessica introduced herself and asked if I wanted to sit with her, I cringed at the sound of her voice, and I made my peace with the thought of sitting alone, but she had enough bravery to walk up and talk to me so I said yes.  
The cafeteria was filled with people, laughing, chatting, there wasn't quite anyone like me, I worried, making peace with being alone is one thing, but being lonely is a whole new realm. The bell went after lunch as I sat awkwardly and watched Jessica and her friends talk, and I rushed of to biology. I made it through the door with the teacher behind me, who to gave me a skeptical look as I rushed to take the only free seat in front of the classroom as he began talking.  
He continued his class in what I'm guessing was the usual manner, I slowly felt my self falling asleep, as his boring voice drowned on. Until he suddenly raised his voice  
"CULLEN! To the principals office."  
Shocked I jerked up just in time to see others jump up from my side my drowsed state I heard foot steps coming from behind and I turned around.  
And there he was. It all felt slow motion yet somehow to fast. He made his way down the aisle of desks and his scent hit me, it hit me hard, traces of cologne and something else i didn't pick up on, but it was enticing and delicious it made my mouth water, and it wasn't the only thing that was becoming wet when I saw his face. His strong angled jaw and perfect face was perfectly finished off with rough bronze hair and a smooth neck. His green eyes, deep looked like something was worrying him. He neared me, it felt like he was strutting down a catwalk in Milan and I was the photographer at the end of the runway taking pictures of every detail. He had a plain t shirt on, the neck line hung low his jeans, tight, not too tight and he held what looked like a leather jacket in his hands. He brushed past me and his scent got stronger, I shivered at the closeness, and finally he was out the door. His scent lingered as I continued to stare at the door.  
"He is the bad boy, always in trouble" someone whispered from behind, I ignored, then raised my hand and asked the teacher for the bathroom pass.  
I slipped out and made my way down the unfamiliar corridor. I looked around, and saw no signs of a bathroom. I headed towards where the hall way ended and split into two one going to the left and one going to the right, I mentally decided on going left first. I turned the corner and half way through the corridor my super model stood, next to an open door way. With his back leaning against the wall, with his legs stretched out, he ran his hands through his messy hair. Opposite him a few doors down I saw a sign, signifying my destination, the bathroom.  
Slowly I sucked in a shaky nervous breath and waked towards the bathroom.  
'Don't look' I told my self, 'don't look'  
I walked past him allowing his cologne to waffle me, From the corner of my eye I saw his body expression change. Did his mouth just twitch.. Into a half smile! I kept my head down, but I felt his burning stare at the back of my head when I turned into the bathroom.  
When i left the bathroom he was gone, as I walked past the door he was standing next to, I peered in wondering if he went inside, the sign at the door did say 'Ms Cope. Principal'. I saw him sitting in a chair back towards me in front of a old woman across a desk.  
"What did you do this time Mr Cullen" I briefly heard what the woman say as I allowed my self a few seconds to stare at the back of his head.  
"I started carving into the desk with my knife" he replied honestly, with a casual tone to his smooth voice and shrugged his shoulders slightly, the leather jacket which hung loosely on the back rest of his chair slipped off slowly and fell on the floor. As he turned around to pick it up, I suddenly became self aware, my brain told me to move as I stood there and stared, but it was too late. He caught me. A crimson blush spread across my face and I lurched forward back to biology.  
Stupid stupid Bella, when did she suddenly make as appearance

The bell went signaling the end of the school day. My phone vibrated as I walked towards the parking lot. It was Charlie  
"Hey Bella, listen there has been an emergency near La push, and I have to be there. Sorry is there any chance you can ask someone to give you a lift? I'm sorry I know it's your first day at school. I can pick you up but I don't know how long it's going to take."  
"Its fine dad, I'll see you when you get home" great. Just great. I didn't want him to fuss over me so I just let him be. I singed and found that there would only be one way for me to get home. I would walk.  
So i set out on my walk home which I estimated to take around 2 hours along the road. I admired the trees and greenery as i walked but just like the luck that brought me to Forks, it started to rain 15 minutes into my trip. I grumbled and pushed on. The clouds grew black and far away I heard thunder, and the rain poured harder. Lovely, hey and only another hour and 45 more minutes of this!  
I heard a car approach, I was expecting it to go past me, but after a few seconds of still listening to it's engine I turned around. I silver car has slowed it's speed and it almost matched mine, it came to a complete stop when it neared me and the windows automatically rolled down. Brief moment of fear flashed through me, I knew no one in Forks, so there should be no reason for anyone I knew to stop for me.  
The rain blurred my vision but I brought my face closer to the open window. I saw a familiar face and a nice scent hit me but couldn't quite make out who it was.  
"Need a ride?" a smooth voice rolled out. Ahh, all the clues fell into place. I blinked as I my slow mind finally came to a realization that it was my Milan catwalk model that was offering me a ride, offering the new kid, the shiny new toy of this town. A model who made me feel somethings just by looking at him. And with that thought I yanked the door open and like a lady I am, disgracefully stumbled in squeaking as my wet clothes hit the leather interior.  
His slender fingers reached up and pressed some fancy buttons and I felt a rush of warm air.  
"Thanks" I mumbled, looking down, looking up will only result in me blushing furiously, and I didn't know how he would take it.  
"I'm Edwards," he paused I had to look up "Cullen, and you must be... "hmm Edward..i of corse didn't simply look up that was an understatement, it was more like I stared at his perfect face longer than it would be appropriate .  
"Bella" I answered finally  
"Forks must be a big change from the busy city, what compelled you to move?" I watched his lips move as he spoke I involuntarily licked my own.  
"My mom sent me down, w..wait how did you know."  
"it's a small town Bella, small town" he turned slightly to face me for a brief moment, and a corner of his lips spread into a crocked smile. I felt warmth spread through my checks and I turned away to avoid my blush giving me away.  
When my courage returned I turned to him slightly and noticed he had his leather jacket was onl, and under it the tshirt that clung to him that looked like it might have been damped, maybe he was in the rain as well, i could briefly see his smooth body underneath.  
I looked up when I saw his eyes on me, and looked away, he caught me, again. The humiliation didn't end there, I heard him chuckle. With no rock to crawl under I put my hot face I'm my hands. I was speechless. What do I say to someone who just saved me from the freezing rain and caught me lusting after their body. 'Hey sorry, I'm sorry cause you caught me looking. I not sorry cause your hot and I'm not sorry that I was gawking at you only sorry that you found out'  
I heard him shift uncomfortably in his seat, oh great he now probably regrets putting me into his car.  
"Is this way towards your home as well?" I asked after what felt like an eternity. I mean he me picked me up, and now maybe regrets it, at least I hope it's on his way home, if not the extra way probably added to his burden.  
"Sort of, just a slight detour"  
"What made you drive the long way today?" I got curious  
"The shortcut gets muddy in the rain and sometimes there just pools of water" ah he watches after his car, that would explain the cars shininess.  
As we neared my house I wanted to spend a more time with him in the warm car. But as he stopped in front of my house I reluctantly began fumbling with my bag trying to swing it over my shoulder. I didn't notice he has left his car until he opened the car door for me.  
"Thanks" I said as I not so smoothly slid out of his car into the sprinkling rain. his shirt started to soak up again.  
"So I'll see you soon?" he asked. It sounded like the question. Does that mean he wants to see me? Again? My heart fluttered at the possibility that the feelings I feel towards him could be just so slightly reciprocated.  
" Well I'll be at school tomorrow" I said, I let my eyes quickly roam over his body and back to his face. "Thanks again for the ride"  
"How did you get to school this morning? Did you walk?" the tone in Edward's voice showed some concern.  
"My dad gave me a lift, in his police cruise, that was just screaming "LOOK AT ME LOOK AT ME"" I said, he chuckled and nodded.  
"Hah, well see you soon" he said awkwardly and headed back to his car. I allowed myself one last look at his back and his jeans before heading into the house.

I woke up feeling well rested, as I headed down stairs I noticed how quite it was as I made my way into the kitchen where I found some keys and a note from Charlie  
"Hope the car is okay, see you when I get home"  
I walked to the window and pulled the blinds to find an old red truck sitting in the drive way. Not bad. Anything better than the police cruiser was fine.  
I got myself ready and headed out the front door, I stumbled down the front steps when I saw Edwards car parked in the same spot he dropped me off yesterday. My heart skipped a beat. Edward casually stood leaning against the car, he gave me a crooked smile when he saw me stumble.  
"Hey" I said confused.  
"I thought you might have wanted a ride" he smoothed in.  
"uuum .. Charlie actually just got me this" I pointed at the red heap.  
Yes Charlie, my father also the chief of police of this small town of Forks, and yet Edward made an appearance. He is different. He is different from the boys back in the city, if my group knew I was daughter of a policeman, I don't think I would have ever seen them again. Edward is even different from the people in this town. He didn't shy away because I did not look much like others, but rather had the balls to turn up at my house, knowing the chances of my father being here were as close to 100% as you can get, if it wasn't for the truck. But Edward was most different because he brought out something unknown in me. He brought out what felt like some shy 13 year old first talking to her crush and feeling giddy afterwards, some 13 year old me that never happened, some 13 year old would have gone home and danced around her room afterwards.  
I finally brought my self to look at him. It all felt a little surreal for him to be here, with plain old Bella, some little part of me wondered and actually told me that he could do better. But the bigger part of my brain shut that down and I brought my eyes to his. I wanted to question his motives to pick me up, the excuse he gave me was weak, I'm sure there was more to it.  
"Oh" was all he said, slightly disappointed. I burned to say yes to the ride, but I was afraid to sound desperate. What if he runs?  
"I..I haven't tried it out yet, I don't know if it works" I injected  
"We don't wanna take a risk of you being late on you second day of school do we?" he mused as he opened the passenger door for me. Yep valid point! I casually strode over and got into his leather interior car. he made his way round and turned on the ignition some quite music started to play, I heard some heavy beat but didn't quite make out what it was.  
The car ride was quite and slightly awkward he turned up the music slightly and we settled into a comfortable silence. At some point I wanted to speak, but Edward was hard to read so I didn't know what to say. When we reached school it was still quite, he opened the door for me again as I awkwardly sat there until he actually reached my door. After closing my door he opened the back passenger door, took out his leather jacket and slipped it on. By the looks of it, it was a different leather jacket today. The jeans he wore looked like they were slightly more worn out, their black colour seemed to have faded to grey, I noticed a rip just above the knee, I mused as I wore white jeans that were ripped around the thigh as well, but I stuck a skull print scarf in my back pocket and let it hang down.  
As we walked towards the school building he finally spoke  
"So what do you have first"  
"Trig.. What do you have first?"  
"English" he replied quietly  
"Great..so I'll see you soon?" with that he nodded and left. I was hoping that he would ask me to sit with him at lunch, I wanted to ask him questions about himself, I wanted to learn more about my super model, I wanted to listen to his voice for hours. I was hoping with all that background information I would finally understand how Edward came to be and why he was hanging around me. The day passed in a blur, as I walked into the cafeteria at lunch I immediately spotted Edward, with his head down on a table, his back facing me. As I kept walking I spotted someone sitting across from him. A petite girl sat opposite the table, her lips were moving as she was talking and her hands were touching Edwards arm, my spirit dropped. Of course he wasn't interested in me look he's got a freaking girlfriend! If not at least some interest in her, look at the way she is talking to him. How can he be interested in plain Bella..when look at her! She was dead set pretty. She even manages to look cute and pretty at the same time. Her jet black her looked like it has been styled, just like her clothes. She wore a black dress that ended mid thigh and some black stockings, the boat neckline was made of delicate lace which eneded just above her cleavage. She was petite, perfectly portioned which smooth pale skin. Her angel like face looked like she was worried, probably for Edward.  
"Bella!" a high pitch voice called, I broke away from edward and turned in that direction to find Jessica waving her arms. Defeatedly I made my way towards her. I allowed myself to look at Edward over my shoulder every so often, as he spoke to the grace in front of him. I was deep in my thought when Jessica poked me.  
"Edward Cullen is staring at you" she hissed.  
"Who's Edward Cullen?" I played stupid.  
"You don't know Edward Cullen? He the hottest thing that's probably walked these school grounds but I must say he's a bit of a weirdo, no body knows anything about him and he is always in trouble, that is of course when he turns up at school" she paused "oh he's leaving"  
As I turned around to look I saw the girl gracefully dance out of the cafeteria pulling Edward behind.  
Edward didn't turn up in biology, he probably wanted to spend time with the girl as I didn't see her here yesterday.  
After school, I headed for the school gate to walk home. I felt humiliated for even thinking that Edward had any interest in me. I couldn't face him now, it wasn't his fault I was so crazy, he didn't lead me on, he picked me up because simply he was a gentleman and that is the end of the story.  
Just as I made it out of the school gate I heard a car horn beep. Stunned I turned around to find Edwards car. The car stopped next to me and the windows rolled down.  
"Hey Bella don't you need a ride? You can't walk home it's a long way and it's gonna rain" a girls voice chimed out the window. Shocked I bent down to look inside, I found the girl , sitting across from Edward at lunch in the car, smiling widely at me.  
"Uh no, that's okay, you know I'll be fine" wow so for some weird ass reason Edward sent his girlfriend to pick me up. Great!  
"Oh please Bella you'll get sick" she genuinely sounded worried, she reached her body over and opened the door for me, I got managed to get in and get by hair stuck between the headrest and the seat.  
"Ouch, ah oh, shit"  
"Oh silly Bella" she giggled innocently and freed my hair of it's captor. She seemed to have been oozing happiness and sunshine, I found it hard to stay grumpy, no wonder why Edward hung out with her, she was everything that Edward wasn't, they completed each other like yin and yang.  
"Im Alice by the way, Edward told me your car was highly unreliable so he asked me to pick you up and drive you home, I hope that's okay, he had a bit of a ... crisis" she turned the car into the street and begun humming a happy tune. "tell me about your self Bella incurious"  
"Theres not much to tell, I'm just plain Bella."  
"Edward told me you moved down here cause your mom sent you. Trouble at home huh" she asked an invasive question, I would have felt uncomfortable if anyone else asked, but Alice, Alice was a curious innocent soul.  
"Yeah, mom and I didn't get along flawlessly. She did the best she could, it was me, I was the trouble" I honestly opened up to her.  
"Do you like it here? Do you miss your friends back home? Miss your boyfriend at home?  
"I miss the city noises. My friends just a little, but they weren't the best influence on me. I ah didn't have a boyfriend back home." the rest of the conversation flowed freely, I avoided asking her any questions it was mainly her talking. I found Alice to be very bright, she was a breath of fresh hair I also learned her passion for clothes, anything to do with style and fashion. By the time we reached my house I almost felt sad to leave Alice she gave me some good company. But she promised she would call me later and that we should hang out and I left the car with a big smile. She looked smug when I turned around to wave her good bye.  
The phone suddenly rang after I cleaned after dinner for Charlie.  
"Hello?"  
"Hey Bella, it's Edward." he said quietly through the phone. I wonder if Alice knew he was calling me. It didn't matter we were just friends. Nothing more.  
"Hey Edward. Um, what are you up to?" I asked in a friendly tone.  
"Actually i was wondering what you were doing this weekend." he asked quietly, I heard him sign on the other side.  
"I'm driving up to Port Angeles. I wanted to meet one of my old friends, she was coming up for something as well."  
"Thats nice.." he paused "listen,I know your visiting you friend, but maybe I can drive you up there?. I won't bother you, and then when your done I can drive us back." the 13 year girl inside squealed. How can i say yes without sounding desperate. No, were friends, it should be fine. Because were friends.  
"But do you know what you are gonna do up there? I mean I think you'd get bored waiting for me the whole time."  
"Its fine, I'm just gonna head to the hospital and see someone as well."  
"Thats good, so I'll see you at school?" I didn't wanna say 'tomorrow' that would have implied I was expecting him to drive me to school.  
"Actually, Im not going to school tomorrow, I'm sorry I can't drive you." he sounded apologetic  
"Oh no, no, it's fine. I wasn't expecting full time chauffeuring, you know" for a brief moment I felt relief, relief that I won't have to pretend to be his friend while shamelessly gawking at him and him body. But I also felt sad, no Edward.  
"So I'll see you soon, what time did you wanted me to pick you up on Saturday?" Edwards voice held some excitement.  
"10 should be fine, but it's up to you, your driving"  
"okay 10 it is, I'll see you then, Bye."  
"B.." I was cut off before I finished.  
School without Edward seemed to drag on, and driving myself in my truck didn't seem very exciting I had nothing that held my interest. The skies were grey until Friday, when it cleared up and I spent my day outside sitting on my childhood bench swing that I used to spend hours on as a child before mom dragged me into the city. I liked the city, but coming back here seemed okay, the fresh green shrubs were nice, so were the tall trees. 

Please review, i might not continue if i don't get any, because i wont know if im heading into the right direction or not. Please let me know if the sentences are funny or if i use to much or " I " in there or anything really.

Thank you ~!


End file.
